King Kong (Universe)
Summary King Kong is a giant movie monster, resembling a giant ape, that has appeared in various media since 1933. The character first appeared in the 1933 film King Kong from RKO Pictures, which received universal acclaim upon its initial release and re-releases. A sequel quickly followed that same year with Son of Kong, featuring a Little Kong. In the 1960s, Toho produced King Kong vs. Godzilla (1962), pitting a much larger Kong against Toho's own Godzilla, and King Kong Escapes (1967), based on The King Kong Show (1966–1969) from Rankin/Bass Productions. In 1976, Dino De Laurentiis produced a modern remake of the original film directed by John Guillermin. A sequel, King Kong Lives, followed a decade later featuring a Lady Kong. Another remake of the original, this time set in 1933, was released in 2005 from filmmaker Peter Jackson. The most recent film, Kong: Skull Island (2017), set in 1973, is part of Legendary Entertainment's MonsterVerse, which began with Legendary's reboot of Godzilla in 2014. A crossover sequel, Godzilla vs. Kong, once again pitting the characters against one another, is currently planned for 2020. The character of King Kong has become one of the world's most famous movie icons, having inspired countless sequels, remakes, spin-offs, imitators, parodies, cartoons, books, comics, video games, theme park rides, and a stage play. His role in the different narratives varies, ranging from a rampaging monster to a tragic antihero. Note: This Verse has relationship with Legendary's and Warner Bros: "[[MonsterVerse|'MonsterVerse']]". Films *King Kong: 1933 *Son of Kong: 1933 *King Kong Vs. Godzilla: 1962 *King Kong: Escapes: 1967 *King Kong: 1976 *King Kong: Lives: 1986 *King Kong: 2005 *Kong: Skull Island : 2017 *Godzilla Vs. Kong: 2020 Power of the Verse 'American Films' Many of the Monsters and the same Kong vary in power, but the range is between Street Level to Building Level. Technology is not very advanced because many of the events of several of the films of Kong happen in the year 1933. 'Japanese Films' As for the japanese series, it's a strong verse as it is Part of the Godzillaverse specifically with the Showa Era of The Verse. Many Kaiju, Mechas, and Alien Monsters are easy planetary threats. While all the monsters are physical powerhouses, there are also several broken abilities including Time Travel, Spatial Manipulation, Precognition, Resurrection, and Life-Force Absorption. Several monsters (such as Showa King Ghidorah) are confirmed to have FTL flight speed. Kong himself has several impressive feats such as tank at point blank many Godzilla's Atomic Heat Rays without damage, and also be some of the few characters that had defeated Godzilla in battle. 'MonsterVerse' The MonsterVerse is a rather formidable verse. Godzilla, as well as the MUTO's and Shinomura, currently sit at at least City Level, as the former is capable of tank The Castle Bravo Nuclear explosion without injuries. Kong himself is 11 years old in Kong: Skull Island events and he is growing and he will be possibly able to match Godzilla in battle. Supporters and Opponents Supporters: * Apex Predator X * Gallavant * Byakushiki Setsura * HYPERGODZILLA * HeadlessKramerGeoff777 * Kiryu-MG3 * Sans2345 Opponents: Neutral: Characters Kong Incarnations: kingy.png|'King Kong (1933)'|link=https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/King_Kong_(1933) kingy2.png|'King Kong (2005)'|link=https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/King_Kong_(2005) kingy4.jpg|'King Kong (Toho)'|link=https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/King_Kong_(Godzilla) File:Kongk2.jpg|'Kong (MonsterVerse)'|link=Kong (Legendary) kingy3.png|'Kong (Kong: TAS)'|link=https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Kong_(Kong:_The_Animated_Series) Other Monsters: File:V_rex.png|'V-Rex'|link=Vastatosaurus-Rex File:Venatosaurus_infobox.png|'Venatosaurus'|link=Venatosaurus File:TyrannosaurusRex.jpg|'T-Rex'|link=T-Rex (King Kong) Kiko.jpg|Kiko|link=Kiko (Son of Kong) Kongzilla.jpg|Kong-Zilla|link=Kong-Zilla Civilizations: File:Skull_Island_2005.jpg|'Skull Islanders (2005)'|link=Skull Islanders (2005) Category:King Kong Category:Verses Category:Movies Category:TV Series Category:Comicbooks Category:Games Category:Universal Studios